


Voice of the Void

by Bladezz070



Series: The Dark Tales of Argon Nostrum: The Oblivion Chronicles [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladezz070/pseuds/Bladezz070
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tale follows Argon Nostrum, a Khajiit, as he climbs his way up the ranks of the Dark Brotherhood. He finds himself drawn to the speaker, Lucien Lachance, in a way that he finds completely odd. (Note: This fiction will have really short chapters, 3000 words max due to the missions being short and having only one per chapter. I may make the chapters longer than that will Argon dilly dallying and preping for missions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the Dark Brotherhood as closely as possible with a few artistic touches. Please let me know if you like how accurate it is and if you want Argon/Lucien to pair up and how far. . . I'm trying to be accurate but at the same time I dunno if I can. :(

Argon Nostrum walked into The Drunken Huntsman and silently headed to the man behind the bar. His journey had been long and tiresome. To make things worse it had started to rain. The patrons stopped and watched him carefully. He was a khajiit and to them a khajiit was trouble. 

“What can I get you?” the man asked. Argon sat on one of the stools in front of the barkeep. 

“Some hot stew and some strong spirits would be nice.” He replied. Only after he heard a loud pop did he stop rolling his shoulder. He could feel the patron's eyes locked on him and he slowly turned to face them. He turned back around when he heard a bowl being placed in front of him. The stew warmed his bones in ways he had long since forgotten. The taste was divine as well. It reminded him of the old days, and dreams he could never fulfill.

“So tell me,” the barkeep began, “what brings you here to Skyrim?”

“I have a house here and duties that need accomplishing.” Argon said taking a swig of what tasted like honningbrew mead. 

The barkeep was silent for a while. “I don't mean to pry but what kind of duties? War duties? No we at peace. Family duties? No you're to young to have a family.” Argon let out a chuckle. “Do I amuse you?”

“Yes, quite dreadfully so.” He said still laughing. “I will end your little guessing game and come out and tell you. I'm quite older than I look and I'm here on mercenary work.” The barkeep looked at him confusingly. 

“How old are you exactly?” Argon smiled.

“298 to be exact.” The man paled.

“You're a v-vampire?” The man was trembling and looked like he was going to call the guards.

“Easy bosmer. I'm not going to hurt you. I have too many badges of honor to live up to.” The man was still on edge. “Listen I will tell you how I became a vampire but you must listen to the entire story. Are you willing to do that?” The man nodded. “Good.”

 

It began on a nice spring morning, I was headed to the Imperial City when I heard an old man complaining about needing slaughterfish scales. The old man was Aelwin Merowald a breton who had been crippled by one of the slaughterfish he was trying to catch. I agreed to help him and went into the waters to slay the aggressive fish. 

It took me a good while but eventually I returned with twelve of the damn scales and was in less than kind spirits. The old man, Aelwin, was more than happy to pay me for my troubles. Unfortunately I wasn't interested in the ring he offered. I wanted gold. I needed a place to rest for the night, food, wine, but I couldn't afford it. I told the man my plight and he just shrugged it off. 

“I have no gold to give you,” He told me, “now be on your way.” It was in that moment that I knew what I had to do. If he would not give me the gold to sleep in the inn across from his house, then I would sleep in his house and eat his food. I waited until evening. The crickets were chirping and the air was cold. The stars were the only source of light. It was late enough that everyone in the inn would be asleep and wouldn't hear any of the old man's cries. With my lockpicks I managed to quickly unlock the door. Aelwin was in bed, asleep with the rest of the world, and I crept up to him. 

Once I was near him I unsheathed my blade and put my hand over his mouth. He felt my touch and woke up but it was too late for him. I quickly brought my dagger across his exposed throat. With that the deed was done. Aelwin was dead. His bed was free. His food and wine was mine to consume. There was some vegetables and meat left over on his table. The wait was far longer than I intended and I hadn't had anything during that time except some water from the river. So I sat down at his table and began to eat. The vegetables were crisp and fresh, the meat was cold and dry. My stomach, however, didn't seem to mind. After the meal I began to feel the cold fingers of sleep clinging to the edges of my mind. And so, I rolled Aelwin's body off of the single bed and into the floor and climbed between the sheets. Not long after I was asleep.

 

“You sleep rather soundly for a murderer.” I opened my eyes and sat up in bed as fast as I could. “That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose.” I was terrified. What was this man about to propose? Where did he come from? Was he going to kill me? Did I just secure a fate worse then death. I remained silent and tried to show no fear. 

“You prefer silence, then? As do I, my dear child. As do I. For is silence not the symphony of death, the orchestration of Sithis himself? Ironic, then, that I come to you now as Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Lucien Lachance, and my voice is the will of the Night Mother. She's been watching you. Observing you as you kill, admiring as you end life without pity or remorse. The Night Mother is most pleased.” Lucien's voice chilled me to the bone. His eyes were filled with a dark, twisted pleasure at the sight of the dead old man. “That is why I stand before you. I bear an offering. An opportunity... join our rather unique family...”

I replied only with silence. This time I was not afraid, but rather intrigued. Lucien smiled. “So, I have your rapt attention. Splendid. Now listen closely.” He paused and I moved closer. “On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio.” Lucien's voice was filled with malice as he spat Rufio's name. “Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family.”

I acknowledged what he told me with a slow nod and once again he smiled. “Please accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood.” He held out his arm, and in his had was a dagger in a black and gold sheath. “It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood. May it serve you well, as does your silence.” With that he stood up, turned around, disappeared and walked out of the door. I sat there for a long while, in that bloodied bed, pondering what Lucien had said. I could tell that when he offered a family that he meant security from everything life in Tamriel had to offer. No bounty would reach me. No guard would do me in. Death itself would not harm me. So I gathered my things and headed out the door. I knew it would be impossible for me to sleep well after hearing what I did. 

The walk to the Inn of Ill Omen was a mostly peaceful one. The sky was a bright blue, the sun shown brightly and the chirping of birds could be heard on the gentle breeze. The peace was interrupted every now and again from wolves that stalked the road. I was extremely tired but I had a mission to do. Since the Emperor's death and my release from prison, I hadn't had the ability nor opportunity to obtain a proper home to lay my head. Not only that but the town of Bravil isn't a town of exclusively trained warriors and archers. There are powerless citizens who only hope to make it through the year without much hardship. If anyone were to attack him he would have to rely on the city guard. Though the guard was strong, especially in numbers, they couldn't stop a trained assassin for they could not spot one. But that's all the Dark Brotherhood is. Trained assassins. 

I arrived at the inn a little past noon. It was small like the ones you would expect so close to a major city. The innkeeper was an old nord. I would have walked up to him but a small trap door got my attention. I looked from the door to the innkeeper and raised a brow. “It's a special part of the inn.” He said, “I can let you in for a small fee. Beware of Rufio though, the man's paranoid.” The innkeeper kept his word and let me in. 

It wasn't hard to find Rufio. His room was at the end of the hall. I entered silently, not knowing if he was awake or not. I lucked out for when my eyes finally spotted him, he was in bed. I knew how this was going to play out. A repeat of Aelwin's murder. So just like before I walked up to him, drew the Blade of Woe, and sliced his throat. It was the sight of Rufio's blood did I finally felt ease. I was so excited about the murder that I had forgotten about the little sleep I had gotten the night before. With a yawn I climbed into bed next to Rufio's body and let sleep come.

 

I awoke to the familiar feeling of being watched. When I looked around I saw Lucien standing near the foot of the bed. He wore the same black robes as before and a smile that would chill any normal being to the bone. “So, the deed is done.” His voice was dark and loving all at the same time. “How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things. For you are now part of the family.”

Once again I favored silence. I let my smile and the relieved sigh do the talking for me. “Now heed these words. The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink. As a speaker for the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given. You must go now to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: 'Sanguine, my brother.' You will gain entrance to the sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave from each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following,” He paused, “your progress. Welcome to the family.” With that he turned invisible and left. Once again leaving me in bed. 

Without hesitation I turned down the covers, put on my boots and exited the room. It was a long way to Cheydinhal.


	2. Welcome Home to A Watery Grave

After breaking enough lockpicks I finally managed to unlock the door to the abandoned house. The place was as expected, empty. After a brief look around I went to the basement door. It was old and wanted to resist my efforts of prying it open. I went down the stairs carefully, fearing what could be down there. Fortunately for me there was only silence and an empty room to greet me. It was easy to find the path to the black door. After all, it was a giant hole in the wall. The path was unexpectedly brighter than the rest of the house.

I followed the path until I was at the black door. “What is the color of night?” I heard it say. 

“Sanguine, my brother.” I replied.

“Welcome home.” The door swung open and reveled an argonian woman approaching me. 

“Greetings brother! Greetings!” she said with what was the equivalent of a smile. “I am Ocheeva. Mistress of this Sanctuary. Lucien has told me all about you. I welcome you to the Dark Brotherhood. You stand now in our Sanctuary. May it serve as your new home, a place of comfort and security whenever the need arises. When you're ready for work, go and speak with Vicente Valtieri. He handles all assignments for new family members. But before you go, please accept this gift from your new family. A unique set of armor, lighter than normal leather and as black as the Void.” She paused. “Now I've kept you long enough. Vicente is waiting. You'll find him in his quarters. Go now, my child, and may Sithis go with you.” I immediately changed into the armor Ocheeva gave me.

It wasn't hard finding Vicente's quarters. It was at the end of the hall. The very end of the hall. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't prepared for what was behind those big wooden doors. In the room was a few chairs around a small round table and next to it was, who I assumed, Vicente. I had never seen a man like him before. His cheeks were hollowed and his skin was pale. He tied his long, dark hair back with a hair tie and was wearing what looked like dark, regal robes. It wasn't until he noticed me and turned to face me head on, when I noticed his eyes. They were glassy, red and clearly not human. 

“Warmest greetings to you.” He said with a smile. I could tell by his voice that this man was once a powerful breton. “I trust you have already spoken with Ocheeva? I am Vicente Valtieri. I provide assignments for all new family members. Please do not let my appearance. . . unnerve you. The needs and Tenants of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire.” So that was the reason he looked so odd. “Now if you're ready to get to work, I can provide you with you're first contract.” 

“What is a contract?” I asked

“A contract is a secret pact one enters into with the Dark Brotherhood. They provide us with gold, and we remove someone from existence. A contract is fulfilled by a skilled assassin such as yourself, who keeps the Dark Brotherhood's end of the bargain. So it has always been. While carrying out a contract you may have the opportunity to earn a bonus if certain parameters are met.” He explained and with a smile added, “Now, let's begin shall we?” 

I nodded for him to continue. “I'm not sure how you feel about pirates, but you've got to kill one. A captain, in fact. On his ship. Surrounded by his crew. Interested?”

“Yes, I'll accept this contract.” I told him.

“Excellent. Here is what you must do. Go to the waterfront district of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Elena. Board the ship and find it's captain Gaston Tussaud. He'll be in his cabin. Eliminate Tussaud in any manner you see fit. The pirates have been moving a lot of cargo onboard lately. You may be able to smuggle yourself onboard in one of the packing crates. Oh, and one more thing. Get into the habit of asking your fellow family members about any current contract. Their insight may prove invaluable.” 

I did as Vicente advised and asked. Gogoron told me that with my first contract there was no chance of a bonus but I could get in the pirate's face and say something scary. Telaendril, a bosmer, told me that pirates were quick with a blade but didn't favor armor, arrows, or spells. Antoinetta Marie said that the ship was going to be cramped but had a lot of dark places to hide in. With all the information I could get out of them, I left the sanctuary and headed for the waterfront district. 

It took me a while to get to the waterfront district. I didn't have a horse so I had to walk the entire distance. It was a good thing I wasn't going across Cyrodiil to Anvil. My feet were aching and I was tired, but I was on a mission. I would rest when I got back to the sanctuary. The sky was dark with rain clouds and the air was cool by the water. I saw the boat and she was a sight. Most ships I saw didn't look as nice, well kept as the Marie Elena. They looked as though they were tossed by the sea and had the salt water tossed upon the deck to take away the paint and caused the wood to warp and decay.

I could see why the crew walked with such a proud gait. I had no trouble finding a box to hide in, the problem was not making a lot of noise or tumble out of the box when they harshly put me down. I drew my bow and proceeded down the quiet, dark hall that served as the lower deck. At the end I found a trap door to the mid deck and it wasn't quite as empty as the last. In it were an imperial and a redguard. Luck was on my side because they hadn't spotted me sneaking to them. I plucked an arrow from my quiver and drew back my bowstring. My arrow sheathed itself inside of the redguard, killing him instantly. Within an instant the imperial was aware of my presence and had unsheathed his sword. But I was ready for him, for I had already had my bowstring pulled back and fired another arrow. It bore into his eye.

I went to their bodies, searched them and retrieved my arrows. After that I climbed the ladder to the captain's cabin. I saw him, Gaston Tussaud, asleep in his bed. I saw a locked chest on top of some drawers and decided to search his body before I slew him. I took the key and his gold. When I opened the chest I was shocked to find sapphire, diamonds, and flawless rubies safely tucked inside. 

“I could sell these.” I muttered to myself careful not to wake my sleeping victim. Once I pocketed them I went about the murder. I took the cutlass that was near him and drove the tip straight into his neck, pinning him to the bed. I then searched the room for more gold and left via the door leading topside. A few crew members spotted me and drew their swords. I jumped into the water and swam across to the shore and hid amongst the trees. I was lucky that they didn't find me. 

The journey back to the Sanctuary was a daunting task. I was tired from the journey to the waterfront district, and slightly injured from the bandits and wolves that stalked the roads. I was so relieved when I finally made it back to the abandoned house that I managed a final effort to the black door. 

Vicente was were I first met him, in his chamber. He was sleeping on his stone slab and ever so gently I woke him up. “So the pirate has been eliminated.” He said handing me a black band. “Excellent. No one will mourn his passing, and Sithis has been appeased. Please accept this Black Band as your reward. It is a ring whose powers are quite useful to those who value. . . discretion.” He eyed the door. I now know it was his subtle way of telling me to get some rest. He turned and climbed onto his own, cold bed. I turned and left shutting the old wooden doors behind me quietly. I didn't want to disturb him anymore than I already had. I finally allowed the fatigue to show in the set of my shoulders. I allowed it only for a second then straightened up. I did not want my Dark Brothers or Dark Sisters to know I didn't have an easy way of traversing Tamriel.

I went to the living quarters and pulled off my boots and armor. I could eat in the morning. Now I really wanted to sleep and let my aching feet rest. I pulled the covers of my bed down and climbed in. Sleep came easy.


	3. Accident's Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long to put up. I stopped writing (not working just composing the chapters) this in order to focus on my other story. Sadly that one hit a wall. Also, I had been working on quite a few AU's so I decided to do something in universe. I believe I will spend a lot of time writing these chapters. They will be extremely short (the length of the mission if that isn't obvious by now) but I will add some things as I go. Thank you for reading this. Please comment and enjoy.

I awoke the next morning feeling better than I had in a while. I stretched and tried to soften my hard muscles. My muscles ached from the long walk and my stomach was quick to remind me that I hadn't eaten anything before I went to bed, but other that I was completely content. Antionetta Marie was at the table looking at me. 

“Good morning brother.” She said cheerfully. 

“Good morning.” I replied.

“I hear Vicente has another contract for you. I can't wait to hear what it is.” I looked at her. She was smiling at me. 

“I'll. . . tell you when I get it.” In all honesty she made me a little uncomfortable. Gogron, like most other family members, was genuinely pleased with my presence. With Antionetta I couldn't tell. With a sigh I heaved my aching bones up and began to walk to Vicente's quarters. It wasn't a far walk and it gave my body and muscles the workout it needed. 

I opened the door to Vicente's quarters and peeked inside. Vicente was sitting at a writing desk, quill in hand, angrily scratching a letter. I didn't want to move, to disturb him if you will, and I wouldn't have except he spoke to me. 

“Are you going to stand there all day, brother or are we going to discuss the contract?” He didn't even bother looking up from the paper. 

I walked in, taking baby steps. “I heard you have a contract for me.”

“I do.” He said standing up. “We need you to stage an...accident.” He folded the letter up and dripped some wax on it. “Kill the target in the manner specified, and you will receive a considerable bonus.” He pushed a ring into the still liquid wax before putting the letter in a drawer. “Do you accept this contract?”

“Naturally.” I replied.

“As I expected. Good.” He turned to me and smiled, pulling already too tight skin even tighter against his face. “The target is a Wood Elf named Baenlin. You will find him in his home in Bruma. Enter secretly and avoid his manservant, Gromm. On the second floor is a secret door leading to a crawlspace. Inside are the fastenings to a mounted head that hangs over Baenlin's favorite chair. Loosen those fastenings any night between 8:00 pm and 11:00 pm and the will surely fall on Baenlin as he relaxes in his chair, as is his custom.” His smile faltered and his face turned grim. “If Baenlin is eliminated in any other manner, or if the manservant Gromm is killed, you will forfeit the bonus. Now go and may Sithis go with you.” 

I turned around and walked out of the door. Once out the door I let my shoulders fall, but only a little. It would be another incredibly long trip without Prior Maborel's horse. I missed that horse dearly, no mater how slow it was. I was reminded of my empty stomach when it let out a very loud rumble. 

“Yeah, yeah.” I said to it. I began walking back to the living quarters. The room was now empty. Telaendril was out on a contract and the others were either training, in their quarters or out amongst the halls. I was glad that the living quarters was empty, it meant peace and quiet. There was plenty of time for me to think, like where that damn horse ran off to. 

I ate in silence. Every now and again a dark brother or sister would walk into the room, take some things from their chests and then leave. Sometimes they would nod at me and I would nod back. Sometimes they didn't even notice me. I picked up an apple and looked at it. It was shiny enough that I could just catch my reflection. My hair was tousled and my eyes looked weary. I'd need a proper looking glass or a lake to fix that mess. I ran my fingers through it only for them to get caught in my hair. 

“Damn this hair.” I hissed. 

“Need some help?” Ocheeva asked. I nodded. She grinned and went to Antionetta's chest. She rummaged around for a second and came to me with a hair brush. “I'm sure she won't mind sharing.” Starting from the bottom of my head, she began to brush my hair. “Did you receive a new contract?” 

“Yes.” I stated.

“Know how you're going to kill your target?” She asked.

“Kind of.” I replied. It didn't take her long to brush out all the knots. 

“There. You really should take better care of yourself.” I could feel a rant coming on. “Honestly, I heard you walked from Cheydinhal to the water front district. That trip took days.” 

I looked away from her, mostly because I knew she was right. “I bet you didn't eat or bathe the entire time.” Her voice was stern and mother like. She stood there her arms crossed. “We found a horse, a paint horse. Slow as a limp goat, but it will take you to Bruma. Once your contract is done and your reward claimed, I want you to eat and bathe. Take care of your armor as well. We can't have you dying for a foolish mistake.” 

“Okay.” I said looking at her. “You have my word.” 

She turned and left, leaving me in my despair. I got up and packed a small rucksack of food. The trip to Bruma wasn't a long one, but who knows what time it will be when I get there. I left the sanctuary without saying much. I went to the stables and looked at the horse. Typically paint horses have a distinguishable pattern of brown and white so you can tell one from the rest. Why am I mentioning this? Because it was the same damn horse that ran off from me. I let out a low growl when I recognized the beast and hoisted myself upon its back. I began down the road headed to Bruma, scolding the horse the entire time. 

It was dark when I arrived at Bruma, just as I had hoped. I got off my horse, tying it to a fence before walking in. I could tell that it was about nine at night and Baenlin would be sitting in his chair. It wasn't hard to find his house, and it was considerably easy to break in unnoticed. The cellar doors were comfortably wedged between the wall and the house and only took one lock pick to open. I crept inside careful to close the doors behind me. 

The room was oddly well lit for a basement. It was small and didn't have much in it. A small set of stairs was hidden on the other side of the room, but they didn't take too long to find. He kept the doors locked, as everyone with a basement should do. That to, wasn't hard to unlock. I opened the door and walked in, sticking to the shadows. Good thing too, for the door to the basement was right next to the chair. A fire was on the other side of him, making it difficult to see his face, but I could tell that he was an older gentleman. Gromm stood facing the fire, most likely stoking it. The stairs for the upper level were directly in front of me. I stepped quickly but quietly up them, keeping my feet close to the wall to avoid hitting any creaky steps. Once up on the second floor I went through the room on my left and began searching for the crawlspace. 

It was hidden behind a panel of wood. It was just big enough for me to sneak through. The fastenings stood out against the wall like a sore thumb. The hardest thing about that mission was prying the fastenings loose. Once I did that, I heard a crash and a scream followed by the unsheathing of a weapon. I proceeded to get out of the house the same way I came, sneakily I might add. 

I sighed as soon as I felt the cold Bruma air against my face. Now I had to keep my promise to Ocheeva. I had to get to the sanctuary as soon as I could, but at the same time I wanted to take my time and enjoy the trip back. There were no inns on the road from Bruma to Cheydinhal and the dark made it an opportune time to stray from the road or get robbed. 

I decided to make the trip in the morning. No need to be in a constant rush. I searched for an inn and found one, _Olav's Tap and Tack_. I went up to the Nord who ran it and asked for a room. He gave me one for ten gold.

“I have a question.” I said to him.

“I'm guessing I have an answer.” Olav shot back at me.

“What would it cost for me to get a hot bath around here?” I scratched my face, a habit I formed as a child in response of thinking about bathing.

The man smiled. “Join the Mages Guild. I'm sure they'd be willing to let you use their tubs.” 

I nodded at him and mumbled my thanks. I picked up my rucksack, which I had not emptied and went to my room. Bathing would have to wait till I got to the sanctuary.


End file.
